la vie de famille
by bizouille
Summary: La guerre de l'anneau est finie. Legolas est marié et a deux petites filles. Deux? Non, une troisième va bientôt arriver de manière inattentue! ti concour avec! a gagner le droit de participera une de mes fic sur Legolas et en etre le personnage principal


Et revoilà la dégantée ! Alors je vous est manquée ? Non ? Bon, c sympa ! M'en fous j'écris ma fic quand même ! Alors, Legolas bla blabla Tolkien. Aurore, Ambre, Cristal, Alizéa et Lorkan bla blabla moi. Les rares, et j'espère pas kil le son, qui ont lu ma première fic, La mort d'une mère, auront reconnu Aurore, Ambre et Lorkan. Lorkan est le seul qui jouera le même rôle que dans ma première fic. Pour Ambre et Aurore, vous le saurais en lisant ma fic.

Et je me suis inspirait de la fic " Les yeux de la louve " de Lùnelind a qui je fais de gros bizous. Mais le titre aussi vient de quelque, mais ki ? Celle ki me donnera le nom de cette femme (é oui un p'tit indice !) é un bref résumé de sa vie décroche le role principal de ma prochaine fic sur legolas ! Si plusieurs personnes trouve c celle la plus précise ki l'emporte mé oublié pa de me donné votre adresse! Bonne chance

_**La vie de famille**_

_**Legolas rends-moi ça tout de suite ! **_

_**Tu m'as qu'à venir le chercher ! **_

_**Tu l'auras voulu ! **_

Sur ce, Aurore traversa la chambre en courant et plaqua Legolas sur le lit. La reine saisit son pendentif.

_**Aïeeeuh ! **_

_**Je t'avais prévenu ! **_

Legolas fit une splendide grimace que lui rendit presque aussi tôt son épouse, entrain d'attacher sa chaîne en or où se trouvait son fameux pendentif taillé dans un diamant qui avait la forme d'un papillon.

Les jeunes mariés était pire que des jeunes enfants insolents et turbulents.

Soudain, deux pleurs se firent entendre dans la salle voisine à leur chambre. Instinctivement, le couple royal se pointa l'un l'autre du doigt et disant :

_**C'est ton tour ! **_

Une nouvelle dispute allant commençait mais d'autres cris se firent entendre. Alors, Aurore baissa son doigt et prit une voix tendre et mystérieuse avant de prononcé :

_**Si tu y va, ce soir tu auras à petit cadeau. **_

Cette offre eut un grand effet sur le roi. Il rabaissa son index et se dirigea vers la porte. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Il laissa seule Aurore.

La reine était la plus belle elfe jamais vu mais aussi la plus puissante.

Elle connaissait tous les secrets des Istaris, elle contrôlait la Vie, la Mort, la Lumière, la Nature, le Feu, l'Eau, l'Air, la Terre et le Ciel. Et elle maniait l'épée, la dague et l'arc comme une déesse.

Personne n'avait jamais vu des yeux d'une couleur pareille à ceux d'Aurore, ils étaient bleu comme l'océan mais parsemait de quelques reflets mauves comme les nuances du matin naissant.

Ses cheveux blonds comme l'or, d'une immense douceur et soyeux, lui arrivaient au-dessus de la hanche étaient légèrement ondulés. On a toujours dit que ses lèvres avaient la rougeur des fraises. Son corps svelte et élancé avait des courbes parfaites. Elle était aussi légère et libre qu'une plume transportait au gré du printemps chantant doucement dans les airs. La reine pouvait à la fois être une grande guerrière sans pitié et aussi une enfant ne pensait qu'à échapper aux responsabilités allant de paires avec ses 19 titres, ce qui, à son goût, était bien trop. En aucun cas, elle n'était timide et n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur même si après, elle devenait le centre d'intérêt, chose qui la gênait tant.

Dans la pièce voisine, à l'arrivée de Legolas, les pleurs se calmèrent.

Deux berceaux de bois blanc étaient placés au centre de la pièce. Des voiles, eux aussi blancs, recouvraient ces berceaux. A la fenêtre, d'autres voiles cette fois parme, étaient tirés à fin d'empêchait que la chambre ne soit baignée dans trop de la lumière de ce printemps naissant. Dans les berceaux dormaient des jumelles âgées de trois mois tout au plus.

Ses petites filles semblaient tout à fait normal et identiques. Mais quand la lumière été un peu plus présente, on apercevait nettement une goutte perlait sur le front de chacune d'elle. L'une était faite des larmes d'or des Valars, l'ambre, doux et affectueux et l'autre des larmes des anges, le cristal, doux et pure. C'était aussi le nom de ces dernières, Ambre et Cristal. Leurs noms leurs allaient très bien car Ambre, comme sa goutte sur son front était douce et affectueuse et Cristal, comme la goutte qu'elle possédait, était douce et pure. Mais ce n'était pas leur seule particularité. Pour remarquait l'autre, il fallait être très attentif. Il fallait regarder leurs yeux. Dès que leurs émotions changeaient la couleur de leurs yeux changeait aussi. Pour l'instant, personne ne savait à quelle couleur correspondait chacun émotions. Mais quand elles étaient avec leurs parents ou Lorkan, leur parrain et le jeune frère de Legolas, leurs yeux étaient ambrés, certainement ce qui exprimait de la joie ou du bonheur et quand elles pleuraient, ils étaient de la couleur de l'acier, un gris froid, signe de peine. Ce qui était certain c'est que dans quelles années leur répertoire émotif serait complet.

Legolas prit une enfant dans chaque bras et leurs chanta une berceuse en elfique. En quelques minutes, les bébés étaient endormis, alors il reposa chaque fillette endormie dans son berceau respectif et leur laissa un baiser sur le front pour leur souhaitaient bonne nuit.

De retour de sa chambre, Legolas découvrit Aurore qui l'attendait sagement assise sur le lit. Il demanda :

_**Ai-je droit à ma récompense ? **_

_**Bien sur, approche et je te l'offre. **_

En disant cela, elle s'était relevée.

Legolas s'approcha d'elle.

_**Voilà ta récompense tant espérée. **_

Elle déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son époux puis parti en courant en laissant sa voix résonnait derrière elle, dans les couloirs maintenant sombres :

_**Ne m'attend pas, je reviens tout de suite ! **_

_**Je m'attendais à plus qu'un simple baiser, elle m'a bien eu cette fois… pensa Legolas. **_

Aurore, qui était encore plus proche de la nature que la plupart des elfes, était parti en courant du palais de Mirkwood car elle avait entendu l'appel désespéré d'une jeune biche poursuivit et blessait à la patte par un Rôdeur.

Aurore trouva vite l'animal en question, qui avait pris un peu d'avance sur le Rôdeur. En voyant la reine, la biche au merveilleux pelage fauve arrêta sa course folle pour se laissait soigner par celle qui s'avérait être la protectrice des animaux sauvages. Peu de temps après que l'animal se sois réfugié dans les bras protecteurs de la douce Aurore, le Rôdeur arriva et s'arrêta en voyant sa proie sous la protection de la reine des elfes de Mirkwood. Dès qu'il s'arrêta, Aurore lui demanda d'une voix sèche :

_**Pourquoi t'obstines-tu as pourchasser et à blesser cette pauvre biche ? A-elle attaquée à ton royaume ou aux tiens ? Ou alors esse juste pour son doux pelage soyeux fauve ? **_

_**Ma Reine, si je pourchassasse cet animal si merveilleux soit-il, c'est pour son pelage et aussi pour sa vian… **_

_**Assez, Aurore venait de l'interrompre outrée par son comportement si barbare, comment oses-tu pourchassais cet animal sur mes terres pour de telles raisons ! La biche attaque-t-elle l'homme pour nourrir les siens ? Non ! Alors, l'homme n'a pas à le faire ! Les humains sont-t-ils si indifférents à ceux que la Nature, si bonne soit-elle avec eux, leur offre ? Ne savent-ils pas qu'ils faut rendre et donner en retour ? **_

En disant cette dernière phrase la voix de la reine c'était adoucie, a présent elle avait la même voix que celle qu'à une mère expliquant à son jeune garçon que c'était mal de frapper sa petite sœur. Le Rôdeur voulut répondre mais la protectrice des animaux sauvages reprit d'une voix sévère :

_**- Tu mourras en sachant cela, petit arrogant ! **_

Folle de rage de l'affront que lui avait fait l'humain, elle l'en empêcha de répliquer le moindre mot en faisant jaillir du ciel, maintenant noir à cause des nouveaux nuages aussi sombres et terrifiant que la nuit, la foudre qui après s'être abattue sur le pauvre homme cessa immédiatement. Le ciel redevenu calme et ensoleillé, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Aurore passa alors sa main d'un geste lent devant la blessure à la patte de la biche. Dès que sa main avait fini ce geste, la plaie disparut. L'animal, maintenant soigné, remercia sa sauveuse en lui lécha gentiment la joue. Aurore souri à cet acte. L'animal s'en alla en sautillant joyeusement, heureuse de pouvoir revoir de nouveaux les siens en toute liberté.

Aurore s'apprêta à rentrait au palais pour offrir à Legolas un présent plus généreux qu'un baiser bref quand elle entendit, près d'elle, au milieu des hautes herbes, les pleurs d'un enfant.

Intriguée, elle s'approcha de l'endroit d'où venaient ces pleurs. Elle repoussa quelques hautes herbes. Quel fut sa surprise quand elle découvrit dans les herbes un couffin ! Dans ce couffin, se trouvait une jeune elfe qui devait avoir environ l'âge des jeunes jumelles de la reine. Près du corps de la petite fille se trouvait une lettre où était écrit :

_**Par pitié, si vous trouvez mon enfant, prenez soin d'elle mieux que nous ne pourrons jamais le faire…**_

Aucun elfe ne peut supporter d'abandonner son enfant, alors si les parents de cette jeune elfe l'avaient laissé là, c'est que c'était pour la survie de celle-ci.

Délicatement, Aurore traça du doigt en l'air, et grâce à ses pouvoirs, sur le parchemin vieilli apparut :

_**Ne vous inquiétez point. Je prendrais soin de cet enfant, comme si c'était mon propre enfant…**_

Elle saisit le couffin, ne laissant plus que le parchemin rempli au milieu de la forêt.

Sur le chemin de retour, Aurore se demandait comment elle allait appelait le nouveau membre de la famille royale de Mirkwood. La reine disait tout haut :

**Pourquoi on ne l'appellerait pas Alizéa ?**

En entendant ce nom, la nouvelle princesse sourit.

**_Hé bien, c'est tout décidé, décida Aurore, tu te nommeras Alizéa._**

En rentrant au palais, Legolas et Lorkan, le petit frère de Legolas, sa réplique exacte en plus petit, l'attendait impatiemment dans l'entrée. A l'arrivée de la reine, Legolas lui répliqua :

**_Et bien, je croyais que tu rentrais tout de suite._**

Aurore répondit en faisant seulement un petit sourire amusé à son époux. Lorkan, qui avait remarquait le couffin que sa belle-sœur tenait dans ses bras, lui demanda en doigtant du doigt le couffin :

**Aurore, qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**La nouvelle princesse de Mirkwood.**

En voyant leurs mines étonnées, elle précisa :

**Elle a été abandonnée dans la forêt par ces parents qui ne pouvaient certainement pas s'en occuper.**

C'est ainsi que se passa l'arrivée de la troisième et dernière princesse de Mirkwood.

_**Dédie exclusivement à Lilipucienne que je considère comme une grande sœur pour moi.**_

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plut. Je sais, j'ai donné beaucoup d'importance a Aurore. Normalement, une autre fic arrive bientôt. Surtout, n'oubliez pas les commente !

Kiss 2 nini.


End file.
